Just Flashback
by UchiIsukeYamanaka
Summary: Hanya penggalan kisah masa laluku yang cukup membahagiakan/just enjoy/read and review/


**Just a flashback  
By : UchiIsukeYamanaka  
Semua karakter merupakan milik dari MK  
saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter untuk kepentingan fict  
**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : Gaara & Ino**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Not like! Don't read!**

**Just enjoyed!**

**.**

**.**

Hanyalah sekedar kisahku dimasa lalu yang kembali terlintas dipikaranku saat sedang senggang .

.

.

[Flashback on]

Hari itu merupakan hari yang sangat indah, karena saat itu merupakan awal dari musim semi . Dengan semangat aku melangkah menuju pekarangan sekolahku yang cukup luas . Pagi itu aku terlihat bahagia sekali bahkan sahabatku sempat memeberi komentar pada perubahan sikapku yang menurutnya kelewat bahagia (?)

"Ne, Ino apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau kelihatan bahagia sekali" tanya seorang gadis yang merupakan sahabatku

"Memangnya kau tak suka jika aku bahagia ya?" tanyaku balik pada sahabatku yang mempunyai warna rambut tak lazim yakni pink mencolok

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya . Setiap hari kau memang selalu ceria namun sepertinya kali ini kau lebih ceria lagi Ino" jawab Sakura, nama sahabatku

"Hehehehe...karena hari ini awal musim semi, aku sangat senang bisa melihat bunga-bunga kembali bermekaran , melihat mereka bangun dari tidur panjang saat musim dingin itu menyenangkan" jelasku pada Sakura

"Baiklah aku mengerti sekarang"

Kami pun melangkah bersama menuju kelas kami . Baru sampai dikelas kami sudah disambut dengan keributan kelas yang diduga berasal dari seorang siswa terjahil dikelasku yaitu , Naruto . Kami sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan siswa jahil satu itu yang selalu membuat keributan setiap paginya . Dengan santai aku bersama sahabatku melangkah menuju tempat duduk kami yang kebetulan bersebelahan .

"Huh...! Selalu saja membuat ribut di pagi hari, meskipun sudah terbiasa tapi lama-kelamaan aku jadi terganggu juga" keluh Sakura sambil menutup kedua telinganya

"Maklumin ajah Saku-chan!" jawabku dengan ceria

"Masalahnya sekarang Naruto malah bernyanyi! Kau tahu kan suaranya yang cempreng itu sangat tidak cocok untuk bernyanyi" ucap Sakura agak keras karena keributan yang dibuat Naruto semakin keras

"Hmmm" aku hanya mengambil earphoneku lalu memasangnya pada telingaku . Lebih baik aku mendengarkan musik dari pada harus mendengar Naruto bernyanyi .

Tak terasa akhirnya bel berbunyi juga, dan Sakura sahabatku pun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena Naruto sudah berhenti bernyanyi . Pelajaran pertama pun dimulai rupanya hari ini ada siswa baru yang bernama Sabakuu Gaara .

"Eh,eh dia ganteng ya" kata Sakura sambil menyenggolkan sikunya ke lenganku

"Ha? Apa? Siapa yang ganteng?" tanyaku dengan berbisik karena saat ini masih jam pelajaran

"Itu loh! Anak baru itu" jawab Sakura juga dengan berbisik

"Dasar! Kau memang selalu saja begitu kalau bertemu dengan cowok yang menurutmu cakep Saku-chan"

"Hehehe..." alhasil Sakura hanya memberi cengirannya setelah sedikit diceramahi olehku

Akhirnya, bel istirahat pun tiba . Aku dan Sakura pun segera membereskan buku kami yang berada di meja masing-masing lalu, beranjak untuk menuju kantin .

"Hey kau!" merasa dipanggil aku reflek membalikkan tubuhku, lalu siswa baru yang sepertinya tadi memanggilku itu mendekat kearahku dan Sakura

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ramah padanya

"Emm...eto...bisakah kau tunjukkan arah kantin padaku?" tanya siswa baru itu

"Kalau begitu ikutlah dengan kami" kali ini Sakura yang agkat bicara dengan nada genit

"Arigatou!" ucap siswa baru itu

Berselang beberapa waktu aku dan Sakura menjadi dekat dengan Gaara, bahkan kami selalu disaat jam istirahat maupun pulang . Dan setelah itu juga aku dan Sakura menganggap Gaara sebagai sahabat kami .

Lalu satu hari Sakura tidak masuk aku pun jadi duduk sendirian . Untungnya ada Gaara, Gaara pun berpindah tempat duduk dan duduh disebelahku . Dan satu hari itu kami terus bersama entah itu dikantin dan juga setelah pulang sekolah . Rupanya saat pulang sekolah Gaara mengajakku jalan-jalan . Kami berdua pergi kesebuah taman di pusat kota Konoha, sepertinya Gaara mempunyai maksud tersendiri dengan mengajakku jalan-jalan .

Kami pun memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi taman

"Ehm, Ino?" panggil Gaara

"Ya? Ada apa Gaara-kun?" jawabku sambil menolehkan kepalaku hingga aku menatapnya

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" kata Gaara

"Katakan saja Gaara-kun"

"Sebenarnya ano...Ino sudah lama aku menyukaimu"

Deg!

'Apa? Gaara menyukaiku' rasanya wajahku saat ini menghangat dan sepertinya jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan setelah Gaara menyatakan perasaannya padaku

"Umm...Ino-chan maukah kau menjadi kekasihku"

Setelah itu aku pun mengiyakan pertanyaan Gaara, dan resmilah kami menjadi sepasang kekasih . Keesokan harinya akhirnya Sakura sudah masuk sekolah . Aku pun menceritakan padanya bahwa aku dan Gaara sudah jadian, awalnya dia tak percaya namun setelah itu dia hanya tersenyum menggoda kearahku .

"Selamat deh!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

Akhirnya aku pun lulus dari SMA rupanya Gaara akan melanjutkan kuliah diluar negeri . Awalnya aku tak rela namun Gaara berhasil meyakinkanku .

"Tenanglah Ino! Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan aku berjanji tak akan melirik wanita lain disana" ucap Gaara yang berusaha meyakinkanku

"Berjanjilah padaku Gaara!" jawabku dengan bulir air mata yang sudah mengalir di kedua pipiku

Dan besoknya Gaara pun berangkat ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di sana . Gaara akan kembali ke Konoha 3 tahun lagi, aku pun dengan setia selalu menunggunya . Aku juga melanjutkan kuliah namun rupanya aku melanjutkannya di Tokyo bersama sahabatku Sakura

3 tahun telah berlalu, dan aku pun kembali ke Konoha . Dan juga menanti kepulangan kekasihku , Gaara . Aku pun menerima sebuah email yang dikirimkan Gaara . Aku membaca email itu , setelah membaca email itu aku menyunggingkan senyumku lalu beranjak kesebuah tempat .

Taman, tempat tujuan kakiku melangkah . Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari sosok yang sangat kurindukan selama 3 tahun belakangan ini . Dan aku pun mendapati seorang pemuda dengan surai merah bata tengah tersenyum kecil dan juga melambai kearahku . Dengan setengah berlari aku pun mendekati pemuda yang sangat aku rindukan itu , setelah aku berdiri tepat dihadapannya aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa .

"Hey! ada apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Aku hanya memejamkan mataku dan mendengarkan suara itu, aku merindukannya .

"Aku-" aku pun langsung menubruk Gaara dan menagis bahagia dipelukannya

"Merindukanmu" lirihku

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Ino" ucap Gaara sambil mengelus punggungku dan mencium puncak kepalaku

Akhir yang bahagia bukan?

[Flashback off]

"Ino?" panggil sebuah suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku

Dan masuklah seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah bata yang tengah menggendong seorang anak kecil yang juga memiliki rambut merah bata kedalam ruang kerjaku .

"Ada apa Gaara-kun?" tanyaku pada Gaara

"Kau tidak mendengar? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu tahu" jawab Gaara agak kesal

"Gomenne Gaara tadi aku sedang mengingat sebuah kenangan bahagia" jawabku lalu terkekeh pelan

"Kaa-chan!" anak kecil yang digendong Gaara itu merupakan buah hatiku dengan pemuda itu, anak kecil itu merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud ingin digendong olehku

"Kau ingin digendong?" tanyaku pada putra kecilku yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan kecil oleh putra kecilku itu . Aku pun mengambil Hikaru dari gendongan Gaara dan menggendongnya . Setelah itu Hikaru melingkarkan tangan kecilnya itu dileherku dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahuku .

"Dia tertidur?" tanyaku pada Gaara

"Dari tadi dia merengek dan ingin agar kau menemaninya tidur" jawab Gaara sambil memandang lekat wajah putra kami yang tertidur dengan tenang digendonganku

"Hahhh..." aku menghela nafas sejenak "gomenasai Hikaru-kun" bisikku ditelinga putra kecilku yang sudah tenggelam dalam tidurnya

"Ino sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat ini sudah larut" ujar Gaara

"hmm...aku juga sudah lelah"

Setelah itu kami-minus Hikaru berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjaku menuju kamar kami untuk tidur .

.

.

.

.

**Owari!**

**Saya kembaliu lagi mem-**_**publish**_** fict oneshoot untuk Gaaino^^, kali ini saya tidak berharap banyak karena fict ini hanya fict biasa tapi, dengan senang (sekali) hati saya menerima ripiuuu ... saran juga kritik boleh kan? Tapi, tetap dengan kritik yang membangun! Bukan kritikan yang buat saya jadi males nulis! Hehehehe , mav yah kesannya saya ngarep banget!**

***Bowing* hontou ni arigatou! (bener gak tulisannya?)**


End file.
